Die Präsenz VI
=''Die Präsenz''= Rettung Aus den Notizen von Walden Gris Wir warteten und warteten, aber die Beiden kehrten nicht zurück. Jeder von uns rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Aber ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so gestorben waren. Unser Plan war ein Himmelfahrtskommando gewesen, ja, aber ich wusste einfach, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Was mich jedoch endgültig zu meinem Handeln trieb, war das Verhalten einiger anderer. Man hätte meinen können, dass sie mit ihrer Hoffnung auch die Nerven verlieren würden, aber es geschah mit keinem von ihnen. Zuerst war es Leo: Als er nicht mehr an die Rückkehr von Ludwig und Antonia glaubte, verfiel er zurück in sein übliches Schema, er beobachtete und plante. In seinem Kopf waren zwei seine Figuren geschlagen worden, Figuren, die er und Vanessa in eine Gefahr gebracht hatten, hoffend, der Feind würde seine Chance nicht nutzen, und die er nun eben verloren hatte. Hinter seiner Stirn bewegten sich die nächsten Figuren in die passenden Positionen. Ich diskutierte einige Theorien mit ihm, ich versuchte Ludwigs naturwissenschaftliche Sachkenntnis ins Spiel zu bringen, aber Leos Verstand hatte keinen Platz für Figuren, die nicht länger im Spiel waren. Tatsächlich hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er auch mich bereits als mögliches Bauernopfer einplante. Immerhin war ich nicht für meinen herausragenden Wert innerhalb der Gruppe bekannt... Es wurde erst spät dunkel, später, als Walden es sich eigentlich leisten konnte. Aus diesem Grund wartete er nur, bis sich der Himmel in einen trüben Wirbel von Farben verwandelte, erhellt von den allerletzten Versuchen der Sonne, nicht hinterm pechschwarzen Horizont zu erlöschen und die Welt der Nacht preiszugeben. Normalerweise lag man in solchen Nächten im Bett, unruhig, weil einen Wärme und Licht nicht schlafen ließen, das Gefühl von leichtem Sonnenbrand auf der Haut, die Luft von Rasenduft erfüllt. In den Bäumen würden die Vögel die Welt in den Schlaf singen, die Bäume und der Wind Versprechen auf einen weiteren schönen Tag wispern. Doch nichts dergleichen. Die Luft hing fast massiv über Sabelheim, die Vögel schwiegen. Ob sie sich nicht trauten, Laut zu geben, ob sie geflohen waren oder ob sie... Walden brach seine Überlegungen ab und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Irgendwo zwischen den umgestürzten Regalen schnarchte Vincent, Ludwig döste in seinem Sessel, ein Buch im Gesicht. Keiner von ihnen regte sich, als Walden davonschlich. Unten in der Eingangshalle spähte er durch die Glastür nach draußen. Es gab keine Wachen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber die Proxys hielten sich in letzter Zeit mehr zurück. Vermutlich bereiteten sie das Ritual vor, oder es waren halt so viele gestorben, dass sie sich keine großen Verluste mehr leisten konnten. Immerhin war der Rake tot. Walden suchte nach der Säule, bei der er seinen Rucksack versteckt hatte, fand sie und hielt darauf zu. „Wenn du deinen Rucksack suchst, der ist hier.“ Walden zuckte nicht und fuhr nicht herum. Zucken und herumwirbeln war dass, was man vom fetten Trottel im Team erwartete. Er hatte es sich in der Grundschule abgewöhnt. „Gib ihn her, Pauline.“ Er ließ keine Gefühle in seine Stimme, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten. Pauline lachte spöttisch. „Ach, Walden. Diese Stimme passt nicht zu dir.“ Er hörte sie näher kommen. „Du willst jetzt ein wenig quengeln, vielleicht sogar weinen und mich anfauchen, ich könnte dich nicht stoppen.“ Walden machte einen Schritt zurück und bereute es sofort. Warum wich er zurück. „Reg dich ab“, schmunzelte Pauline, „Oder siehst du mich die andere wecken? Ich halte es bloß für verantwortungslos, dass du alleine gehst. Und fies, weil ich den Spaß versäumen soll.“ Walden seufzte. „Ist dir klar, dass das hier kein Spiel ist?“ „Ist auch gut so. Bei Spielen hatte ich nie viel Geduld.“ Der Mond hob sich vom dämmerigen Himmel ab, eine silbrige Sichel, kalter Schein in der Glut, die aus der Hölle selbst hätte kommen können. Walden wusste nicht, wie er auf solche Assoziationen kam. Dann trat er auf einen Menschenknochen. Pauline sah sich um. „Es wird nie wieder sein wie früher.“ „Blitzmerkerin.“ „Ich meine: Wenn wir es aus Sabelheim schaffen, was machen wir dann? Wie können wir je wieder normal leben?“ Walden antwortete nicht. „Nun, es bringt nichts, wenn wir jetzt darüber nachdenken, was? Jedenfalls sollten wir...“ Walden bedeutete ihr zu schweigen und sie verstand es. Er fokussierte seinen Blick auf das Ende des Platzes. „Was ist los?“ „Da ist jemand. In diesem Haus da, da war jemand am Fenster“ „Was genaueres gesehen?“ „Weißer Kapuzenpulli, sonst nichts.“ Pauline trat direkt neben ihn und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vielleicht ein Proxy?“ „Glaube ich nicht. Proxys machen mehr Lärm.“ Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich über das Pflaster, bedacht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Dann waren sie direkt vor dem Haus. Dann gingen sie am Haus vorbei. Nichts passierte. „Eigenartig“, murmelte Pauline. „Ach, übrigens: Glaubst du, Ludwig hat es bis zum Weiher geschafft?“ „Möglich.“ „Ich hoffe, nicht. Ich will nicht öfter an diesem verdammten Tümpel sein als nötig.“ „Wenn sie am Tümpel sind, sind ihre Überlebenschancen am größten.“ „Na super.“ „Du kannst noch immer umdrehen.“ „Du willst mich wirklich nicht dabeihaben.“ „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ „Nun, das ist ziemlich schade. Vor allem, da ich nicht umdrehen werde.“ „Dann hör auf zu quengeln.“ Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig. Was, in Anbetracht seiner Körperfülle, bedeutete, dass Pauline ihr Tempo nicht mehr drosseln musste. „Weißt du, Walden, ich habe ''bereits darüber nachgedacht, was ich als zuerst mache. Wenn ich es lebend hier raus schaffe, meine ich.“ „Und zwar?“ „Ich werde...“ Slender Man brach aus dem Nichts vor den Beiden und eine Welle aus Panik und Schall erfasste die Jugendlichen. Sie taumelten zurück und Slender Man streckte sich. Die Tentakeln auf seinem Rücken tanzten wild, zischten wie Schlangen und wurden von Sekunde länger und länger. Walden trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, stolperte und fiel. „Walden!“ Pauline rannte zu ihm, wollte ihn hochhieven, blickte auf ihre dünnen Arme, überdachte ihren Plan und zog eines von Leos Miniradios aus der Tasche. In Slender Mans Anwesenheit erfüllte die Aktivierung die Luft mit nicht mehr als kläglichem Stottern, aber wenn man Sabelheims aktuellen Funkverkehr bedachte, wäre ohne ihn vermutlich auch nicht mehr durchgekommen. Slender Man hielt ein und schien nachdenklich auf die Gestalt vor sich zu blicken. Hätte das Wesen Augen gehabt, würden sie sich auf die Quelle der Störung fixieren, oder irritiert über die gesamte Szenerie schweifen? Walden wusste es nicht, aber er hatte jetzt auch wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Hastig kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und griff nach hinten, zu den Seitentaschen seines Rücksacks. Mit der anderen Hand zog er einen der Elektroschocker aus der Tasche, die er auf der Farm notdürftig gebastelt hatte, ursprünglich um sich gegen Pauline wehren zu können, wenn sie es mal wieder mobben sollte. Ironie des Schicksals in Vollendung. Er warf sich nach vorne und für Sekunden erfasste ihn die Panik stärker als je zuvor, dann erwischte er das Monster vor ihm, riss die andere Hand nach vorne und schleuderte Slender Man eine Ladung Bleipulver direkt ins Gesicht. Der Effekt war nicht so groß wie erhofft: Slender Man taumelte etwas, doch er versuchte nicht, sich gegen den Angriff durch Teleport zu schützen. Stattdessen musste Walden hastig zurückweichen, bevor ihn die Fangarme aufspießen würden, die wie Speere nach ihm ausschlugen und das Straßenpflaster sprengten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die anderen Auswege vom Platz ebenfalls blockiert waren; Slender Mans Tentakeln wucherten aus der Erde wie Mangrovenwurzeln und versperrten den Weg. Er passte auf nicht wieder zu stürzen und zog Pauline, die halb erstarrt ihr Radio umklammerte, auf den Platz selbst zurück. Slender Man folgte ihnen in gemächlichem Tempo. Zum ersten Mal fühlte Walden, was Slender Man fühlte: Freude. Die Aura aus Angst, die das Monster immer und überall verströmte, war nun durch diabolisches, sadistisches Glücksgefühl versetzt. Slender Man genoss es, zu gewinnen, die Schlinge um ihre Hälse langsam und sicher zuzuziehen. Umso überraschender war es, als die Emotionen plötzlich umschlugen. Slender Man passierte gerade das Haus, in dem Walden die Gestalt gesehen hatte, als er stoppte. Verwirrung. Slender Mans blanker Schädel wandte sich zum Haus. Einige seiner Tentakeln strichen zaghaft, fast vorsichtig über die Wand des Hauses. Erkenntnis. Nervosität. Angst. Ratlosigkeit. Furcht. ''ZORN. Slender Man legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie. Es war kein wirklicher Ton, es war quasi eine Erschütterung auf mentaler Ebene, denn Slender Man hatte ja keinen... Die weiße Haut riss auf und schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden. Auf Slender Mans Kopf hatte sich ein großer, schwarzer Schlund aufgetan, unförmig, als hätte man ihn hineingeschnitten, bestückt mit langen, unförmigen Reißzähnen. Nun schrie er auch auf physischer Ebene, kochend vor Zorn und urgewaltig. Die Tentakeln zogen sich ausnahmslos in seinen Körper zurück und er blähte sich förmlich auf, schien in endlose, skurrile Höhen zu wachsen, dürrer, markanter und schrecklicher als je zuvor. Walden packte Pauline am Arm und zog sie vom Platz, bevor das Ding seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie richtete. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte das Mädchen an seiner Hand (nicht halb so romantisch wie im Film) und blickte zurück. „Ich will es nicht wirklich wissen“, keuchte Walden, „Was auch immer es war, es macht ihn wütend.“ „Und ängstlich. Hast du auch gespürt, was er gefühlt hat? Es war schrecklich!“ „Ich glaube, er wird stärker. Deswegen fühlen wir ihn deutlicher. Deswegen werden seine Fangarme länger. Seine Auferstehung steht unmittelbar bevor.“ „Warum hat er dann Angst?“ Walden verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Er würde seine ohnehin mäßige Kondition noch früh genug überstrapazieren müssen. „Wir haben jemanden in diesem Haus gesehen. Es war aber sehr deutlich, dass es in dieser Stadt keine Menschen mehr gab, richtig? Also hat es jemand geschafft, die Stadt zu betreten.“ „Warum sollte jemand die Stadt betreten?“ Walden wusste nicht woher die Antwort kam. Sie überstieg im Grunde sein sachliches Denkvermögen.: „Um Slender Man zu stoppen. Es ist jemand, der Slender Man kennt, der seinen Plan kennt. Und noch etwas: Es ist jemand, der Erfolg haben könnte. Slender Man ist ausgetickt, als er ihn auch nur gespürt hat. Eventuell muss er um seine Auferstehung fürchten.“ „Dann ist es vielleicht kein Mensch“, vermutete Pauline, „Kein Mensch könnte bei einem solchen Wesen diese Reaktion hervorrufen.“ „Vielleicht. In jedem Fall sollten wir nicht zu früh feiern. Des Feindes Feind ist nicht immer dein Freund. Wenn in dieser Stadt zwei Wesen von Slender Mans Macht aufeinander prallen, dann will ich so weit weg sein wie nur irgendwie möglich.“ Schweigend gingen sie weiter dem Wald entgegen. Waldens Gedanken kreisten um bestimmt fünfzig Themen, aber noch immer stand die Rettung seiner Freunde im Vordergrund. - Aus den Notizen von Walden Gris Als der Wald näher kam, nein, als wir dem Wald näher kamen, begannen unsere Empfindungen verrückt zu spielen. Der Wald war anders. Wir konnten es nicht genau definieren, nicht, weil wir die Änderungen nicht gesehen hätten, sondern weil sie mittlerweile jenseits aller Terme lagen, die der Menschheit bekannt sind. Nie war ich so aufgeregt gewesen. Aber es war nicht das alleine: Die Luft hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Es wirkte, als würden wir ein fremdes Gas atmen, ähnlich unserem Sauerstoff, aber nicht ganz identisch. Damals verstand ich nicht, welche Bedeutung hinter diesen Ereignissen lag, aber heute bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Wald begann, sich nach den Regeln von Slender Mans Reich zu formen. '' Das schreckliche Baumwesen sah sich noch einmal um, dann verschwand es mit trägen, dumpfen Schritten zwischen den hohen, hellbraunen Stämmen. Walden traute sich noch immer nicht, zu atmen. Pauline klammerte sich an ihn und weinte leise. ''Ich bringe sie in Gefahr, dachte Walden, Warum lasse ich zu, dass sie wegen mir in Gefahr gerät? Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, hörte Pauline schlagartig auf zu weinen. „Keine Sorge“, murmelte sie, „Ich schaff das schon.“ Vorsichtig kamen sie hinter dem Baum hervor, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatten, und spähten durch die nun doch immer schneller wachsende Dunkelheit, die vor ihnen am Ende des dämmrigen Pfades pulsierte, wie ein schlagendes Herz. Fast zeitgleich bewegten sich die Kinder vorwärts. „Hörst du das?“, wisperte Pauline panisch. Walden nickte. Zwischen den Bäumen, durch die verästelten Zweige, über den kalten Boden, bedeckt von faulendem Laub, kroch und flüsterte und hauchte eine grausige Kakophonie ihren weg in ihre Köpfe. Die Stimme eines Kindes sprach dumpf und matt, wie durch einen Filter, verzerrt, bis man kein einziges Wort mehr verstand. Andere Kinderstimmen lachten. Eine Schaukel quietschte, als sie im Wind wehte, einsam, auf einem alten Spielplatz. Ein Mann tröstete eine weinende Frau. Viele Kinder sangen in einer Sprache, die Walden nicht kannte. Dann kamen Bilder dazu: Waldens Sicht verzerrte sich grotesk. Wie ein transparenter Vorhang legten sich schreckliche Motive auf seine Netzhaut: Das Foto eines kleinen Jungen, grau und mit schwarzen Bändern verziert. Im Hintergrund des Bildes machte er den Schemen eines großen, schlanken Mannes aus. Ein Mädchen schlief in einem Gitterbettchen. Eine Hand strich zärtlich über die rosigen Wangen, eine warme Stimme flüsterte die Kleine in den Schlaf. Dann gab es ein kurzes Flackern und eine Frau schluchzte, das Bettchen war leer. Als die beiden Jugendlichen den dunklen Teil des Waldes erreichten, waren sie beide so weiß wie Kreide. Unterbewusst nahm Walden wahr, das Pauline sich fest an ihn klammerte. Nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier und niemals. Müde und taub am ganzen Körper, schleppten sie sich weiter, Schritt für Schritt. Mit jedem Meter wurden die Bilder unerträglicher, die Geräusche lauter, hallten im Innern ihrer Köpfe wieder. Ein rostiger Nagel wurde durch weiße, zarte Haut gezogen. Eine hohle Stimme lachte. Eine Porzellanpuppe ohne Kleid. Ein Fuß trat auf sie und sie verbrach. Der Kopf der Puppe, durchbohrt mit einer großen Schraube. Zwei Augen, verschieden gefärbt, die ihren Glanz verloren und sich spöttisch verengten, als das Gesicht, das sie umrahmte, älter und hagerer wurde. Erbrochenes lief aus Paulines Mund und sie schien es nicht zu merken. Sie hatte auch Nasenbluten. Es roch unerträglich süß. Walden wusste nicht genau, wie lange diese Hölle auf Erden anhielt. Er wurde erst wieder zu normalen Gedanken fähig, als Pauline schrie. Walden blinzelte und sah das Baumwesen auf ihn zurennen. Klarer, zäher Speichel quoll ihm aus dem Mund, die Klauen waren in ihre Richtung gestreckt. Es war nicht schnell, aber es würde ihn beim bloßen Aufprall töten, da war sich Walden sicher. Er warf sich zu Boden und das Wesen sprang über ihn hinweg, sein gegabelter Fuß riss ihm den Rucksack vom Rücken. Walden warf sich herum und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff, aber das Wesen rannte einfach geradeaus weiter, bis es erneut im Wald verschwand. Es gab keinen Laut von sich, selbst, wenn es gegen einen Baum stieß. „Was ist dieses Ding?“, keuchte Pauline, die nun ebenfalls langsam wieder wach zu werden schien. Ihre Haut hatte einen deutlichen Grünstich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht mehr weit.“ Tatsächlich waren es kaum noch fünfzig Meter, bis sie wussten, dass sie da waren, auch wenn sie den Weiher nicht sahen: Vor ihnen hatte sich eine dicke Wand aus Ästen und Zweigen gebildet, aus Waldfrüchten, Dornenranken, Blättern und Sang. Alle Pflanzen sonderten eine viskose, pinke Substanz ab, die eindeutig Urheber des süßen Duftes waren, der Walden fast betäubte. Als Pauline zu nah heranging, schlugen die Äste nach ihr aus. „Was machen wir mit dem Teil?“, fragte sie besorgt, aber irgendwo in Waldens Gehirn hatte es in genau dieser Sekunde Klick! g''emacht. Er wusste nicht, woher diese stoische Ruhe plötzlich kam, ob er nun vollkommen verrückt war oder den Wahnsinn bezwungen hatte, jedenfalls griff er in seine Tasche. Für den Fall, dass die Nacht doch zu schnell kam, hatte er ein Feuerzeug eingesteckt. Zum Glück klemmte es ein wenig: Wenn man es anschaltete, ging es nicht von selbst wieder aus. „Weißt du, wie man sagt?“, fragte er und musste sogar lächeln: „Kill it with Fire!“ Er holte aus und warf. Die Zweige rührten sich nicht, bis die Flamme auf die Mauer des Waldes traf und die widerliche Substanz jäh in in Brand steckte, wie Benzin. Nun bewegten sich die Zweige, doch nicht gezielt, sie wanden sich und schlugen wild um sich, verzweifelt in ihrem plötzlichen Todeskampf, doch die Mauer brannte bereits lichterloh. Walden sah die Bäume, links und rechts von der Mauer,, wie sie sich von der Mauer wegbewegten um den Flammen zu entkommen. Dann strömte mit einem Mal ein furchtbarer Wind aus allen Richtungen auf den Wall zu und dieser implodierte in einer monströsen Aschewolke. Walden wollte jubeln, aber in diesem Augenblick rannte etwas durch die Asche auf sie zu. Walden schlug blind zu und sah erfreut, wie das Wesen zurücktaumelte, aber da kam bereits eine zweite Gestalt auf ihn zu. Walden holte wieder aus, aber Pauline hielt ihn zurück. „Warte!“ Die Gestalt blieb stehen und half ihrem Freund am Boden auf. Diese rieb sich die Nase. „Was sollte das?“, jammerte Antonia. - „... Und dann hielt er plötzlich still, als hätte er was gehört. Naja, und dann war er einfach weg.“ Ludwig breitete seine Arme aus um die Plötzlichkeit des Verschwindens zu symbolisieren. Antonia nickte knapp. „Der eine Fangarm war vielleicht zwei Zentimeter von meinem Hals entfernt.“ „Etwas schien ihn zu irritieren.“ Walden erinnerte sich an die Szene am Kaufhausplatz. „Ich glaube, etwas ist in Sabelheim eingedrungen.“ Rasch erzählte er, was passiert war. Inzwischen war es tiefe Nacht, ein sanfter Glimmer ging vom Mond aus und streichelte die ausgestorbenen Gassen, als wenn er um die Bewohner der Stadt trauern würde. „Du meinst“, überlegte Antonia vorsichtig, als sie den Stadtrand hinter sich gelassen hatten, „Jemand, oder etwas, versucht, seine Ankunft in dieser Welt zu vermeiden?“ „Es ist nicht unmöglich. Immerhin ist es ein uraltes Monster. Leute, die solche Biester jagen, finden sich immer.“ „Und dieser hier“, führte Ludwig den Gedanken weiter, „könnte ihm wirklich gefährlich werden.“ „Dann ist es vermutlich noch so ein uraltes Monstrum. Vielleicht will noch ein Großer Alter unsere schöne Stadt für seine Auferstehung nutzen und Slender Man hat in der Schlange gedrängelt“, spottete Pauline. Walden spürte deutlich, dass sie der ganzen Geschichte nicht traute. Einerseits erklärte er es damit, dass es wirklich hart zu glauben war, dass ihnen überhaupt etwas passieren konnte, das oberhalb der Kategorie „Tödlich“ lag. Dann, wiederum, hatte sie natürlich einen guten Punkt angesprochen: Auch er war noch immer überzeugt, das kein Mensch es mit Slender Man aufnehmen konnte. Wer ihm zur Gefahr wurde, musste selbst irgendetwas Übernatürliches sein. Und nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit übernatürlichen Monstern, musste das nicht zwingend gut sein, das hatte er Pauline selbst mitgeteilt, nach dem sie zuvor davon gekommen waren. Aber vielleicht dachten nicht alle Menschen gleich. Der Gedanke kam ihm ganz allmählich, nahm dann aber an Masse und Bedeutung zu. „Vielleicht...“, hauchte er, ohne zu wissen weshalb er so leise sprach, „sollten wir dem Rest der Gruppe nichts davon verraten.“ Ludwig sah ihn irritiert an. Aber nicht nur irritiert: In seinem Blick lag etwas befremdliches, dass Walden nicht recht einordnen konnte, jedoch sehr wohl kannte. „Wieso nicht? Immerhin könnte es wichtig für...“ „Für unseren Plan sein?“ Walden schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser Plan ist gut genug. Wenn das Ding zur Zeremonie auftaucht und die Proxys ablenkt, dann ist da gut. Aber wenn wir es den anderen verraten, könnte... ''jemand ''auf die Idee kommen, den Plan zu verwerfen und uns in Gefahr zu bringen, etwa, indem er die beiden Kreaturen bewusst gegeneinander ausspielt.“ Ludwig sah Walden weiter an. „Du redest von Leo, oder?“ Waldens Hals wurde trocken. Die Kritik war nicht zu überhören. Das war es also gewesen, dass er in Ludwigs Augen gesehen hatte: Walden hatte eigenständig gedacht und seine Gedanken mitgeteilt. Ludwig meinte es vermutlich nicht böse, aber Walden war nun einmal der kleine fette Depp, der immer mal wieder was richtig machte. Leo, hingegen, war ein Anführer. Er war intelligent, manipulativ und konnte jederzeit schwere Entscheidungen treffen. ''Weil in seinem Kopf etwas nicht wirklich stimmte, ergänzte eine hässliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. „Er ist sehr sachlich“, brachte Walden schließlich heraus, „Er neigt dazu, moralische Aspekte seines Handelns zu übersehen.“ Ludwig schwieg, wandte aber seinen Blick wieder ab. Ob er auf Waldens Vorschlag einging, konnte dieser nicht erkennen. Walden wollte noch etwas sagen, als Pauline erschrocken keuchte. Alarmiert griff Walden nach seiner Tasche, aber es war (ausnahmsweise) keine Lovecraft- Kreatur, die sich plötzlich aus dem Nichts bildete, es waren... Quadrate. Vom Himmel regnete es kleine, helle Quadrate. „Fotos“, erkannte Antonia und fing eines auf. „Das ist ein kleines Mädchen“, stellte sie fest, „und...“ Sie wurde blass. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Walden wollte zu ihr, aber ein Foto landete auf seinem Arm und zog seinen Blick unwiderstehlich an: Auf diesem Foto war ein Junge oder ein junger Mann zu sehen. Genau zu erkennen war es nicht, denn er trug eine Art blaue Maske. Das Haar schien bräunlich. E. Jack, verkündete eine kleine Notiz am Rand des Bildes. Walden sah zu Antonia und stützte sie rasch ab, als sie zu fallen drohte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Foto: Ein kleines Mädchen, befleckt mit Blut und Schlamm. Sally, hatte man dieses Bild beschriftet. Hastig sammelten die Kids die übrigen Bilder ein. Wie Antonia ihnen erklärte, handelte es sich um Fotos sogenannter Creepypasta, ein Term, der sich zwar eigentlich auf kurze Horrorgeschichten bezog, die die Autoren im Internet veröffentlichten, aber auch auf die Kreaturen und Mörder, die Selbigen entsprangen. Die hier abgebildeten Wesenheiten, bezeichnet mit Namen wie Zalgo, BEN Drowned, L. Jack, Tretschlaff, Doktor Pertuce, Smile Dog, Seed Eater ''und anderen, waren laut ihr die mitunter populärsten. Die, die nicht zu den VIP's des Genres gehörten, waren allesamt Erfindungen eines Autoren namens Implord, der in erster Linie für seine ausgesprochene Egozen... Exzentrik bekannt war. „Vermutlich ein Zufall“, meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Die Frage ist doch, was diese Bilder hier zu suchen haben“, ereiferte sich Pauline, die sich gerade ein besonders grässliches Monster ansah, es hieß ''Harval, und angewidert das Gesicht verzog. „Wer weiß“, murmelte Ludwig, „aber ich bezweifle, dass wir unsere Nasen zu tief da reinstecken sollten. Besser, wir kehren so schnell wie möglich zum Einkaufszentrum zurück. - Aus den Notizen von Walden Gris Die Funktion der Fotos ist mir noch heute unbekannt, ebenso die Umstände, durch die sie vor uns auf die Straße gefallen waren. Selbst der Urheber dieses Ereignisses ist mir nach wie vor unbekannt. Nachdem wir sie lange genug betrachtet hatten, machten wir uns so schnell wie möglich daran, das Kaufhaus zu erreichen. Unterwegs tauschten wir unsere neuen Erkenntnisse aus, etwa, dass die frisch Geretteten es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, den Wagen zu platzieren. Ich hatte gewisse Sorgen, dass Slender Man das Gefährt demolieren würde, aber Ludwig erklärte mir, dass das nicht passieren konnte. Ich meine, er hat es wirklich ERKLÄRT. Soll heißen, ich habe kein Wort verstanden. Nicht nur, weil ich keinen Schimmer von der Materie habe, sondern auch, weil ich bereits am Überlegen war, was ich den Leuten im Kaufhaus erzählen würde. Leo würde meinen Angriff auf seine inoffizielle Autorität nicht hinnehmen, dass war mir klar. Früher einmal hatte Walden kaum Sorgen gehabt. Ein paar Idioten, die ihn wegen seines Gewichtes hänselten, ein paar miese Noten, nichts ernstes. Dann war Pauline gekommen und alles hatte sich geändert. Sie war keine gewöhnliche Tyrannin. Sie war intelligenter ohne viel zu denken und trotz ihres Mangels an Grausamkeit, war sie schlimmer als alle anderen. Die Idioten in der Schule verstanden Waldens Gefühle nicht und sahen und verachteten nur sein Äußeres. Pauline wusste immer, was Walden über sie dachte. Sie terrorisierte ihn auf einer Ebene, tiefer und schmerzhafter als alles ihm Bekannte. Sie war natürlich nie eine Anführerin gewesen. Sie war ein Schatten im Hintergrund. Aber sie war auf ihre Art die Schlimmste. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen und hochgeschraubt und an ihrem düsteren Ende, hatten sich Walden und Pauline gegenseitig das Leben zerstört und wieder gerettet. Es muss nicht niedergeschrieben werden, was genau passierte, alles, was über jene Ereignisse gewusst werden müsste, wird gewusst. Ansonsten relevant ist die Tatsache, dass sich äußerlich nichts veränderte: Sie stritten, Pauline beleidigte Walden, der funkelte sie wütend an. Aber auf jener tieferen Ebene, auf der Walden einst geblutet und gewimmert hatte, entzündete jemand ein Licht. Der Staub erhob sich langsam vom Boden, aber er tat es beständig. Nach einigen Minuten war die Luft trübe vor umherwirbelnden Partikeln aus Asche, Blut, Schutt und toten Blättern. Durch den Staub zogen sich groteske Strukturen, als würden unaussprechliche Kreaturen durch den schwefelgelben Nebel wandern und mit gierigen Augen nach Beute suchen, während bernsteinfarbener Speichel zwischen ihren langen, dolchartigen Fangzähnen hervor schäumte, über die wunden, geschwollenen Lippen sickerte und quoll und schließlich in zähen Schlieren auf den Asphalt klatschte. Woher Walden diese Assoziation nahm, hätte er selbst gerne gewusst, aber auch er mied die bizarren Bewegungen im Nebel. „Vermutlich beginnen die Kräfte aus der anderen Welt, in unsere Dimension zu fließen“, überlegte Ludwig. „Lasst uns schnell hier raus...“ Sie hasteten weiter. Erst kurz vor dem Kaufhausplatz bemerkten sie die Gestalt, die ihnen folgte. „Ein Proxy?“, fragte Antonia nervös und blickte auf die Silhouette, die im Staubnebel sichtbar wurde. „Ich fürchte nicht“, murmelte Ludwig, „das da ist eindeutig kein Mensch.“ Die Gestalt kam näher. Die Präsenz VII Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Lang